Cannibalistic Virus
by RogTheGamer
Summary: Hannibal the Cannibal(Based on Hannibal series version). When the world is full of companies hiding their acivities and the aftermath of the fall of Umbrella in the world. But the fragments and remain and what happens when one of those fragments, Yoko meets the most well mannered psychiatrist in the country, Hannibal Lecter.
1. Chapter 1

[This story is a bit different than my other stories. This is a story that was made with another person, I have roleplayed for a few years and I personally think it's a pretty good story line. So for those that want something extra to read. By all means read it, I wrote the Hannibal part and the other writer wrote the part for Yoko. Yoko is a Resident Evil Original character. I hope you all enjoy.]

**Yoko:**

Chocolate pools scanned local listings for psychologists in the area. She wasn't looking for just any therapist, oh no, she wanted one of the best. She didn't want to be doped up on a bunch of medication for a mental illness that she most likely didn't have. She knew something was wrong with her, not massively where it made her a danger to the public, but, something else. The lead scientist needed a psych evaluation for work anyways. So, it just worked out perfectly. But, she would still have to be careful with her words.

Finally, she was able to stumble across a Psychiatrist who had stellar reviews. Went by the name of Hannibal Lecter. Glossed lips pressed together in a hard line, being sure to read every single review. A lot of people were saying that he was one of the best, speaking of him in high praise on how they helped them with depression or what mental illness it may be. It was worth a shot to schedule an appointment. What 'harm' could it be?

Lithe fingers slipped away from the pristine white mouse until her finger tips dragged against the telephone before picking it up and bringing it to her ear. Punching in the extension for the phone call to leave the building, she briefly glanced back at the computer screen before punching in the numbers to make an appointment. Her hand moved away from the phone only to pick up a pen and paper while she sat there listening to ringing emanating from the phone.

The stereotypical beginning phone message

"If this is a life threatening emergency please hang up and dial 911. If you are a new patient, please press one, if you need a refill on a prescription please press two. If you're already a patient and would like to schedule an appointment please press three. For all other calls, please stay on the line."

A puff of air escaped the woman's lips, pressing the one button. Another dial tone echoing in her ear drums.

If this was going to be like the main hospital bullshit she was going to have a stroke. But, she was thinking too quickly when she heard a younger woman's voice on the other end.

"Doctor Lecter's office, how may I help you today?"

"Um, ah.." Yoko's voice cracking.

"I'm a new patient, I'd like to schedule an appointment, please..."

"Alright ma'am, May I have your name and date of birth?"

"Yoko Ai Suzuki, Date of Birth June twenty-third 1978."

Clicking of a key board could be heard on the other end of the key board.

"What dates work for you?"

"Errr... Any time after five o'clock?"

"We have an opening for tomorrow at five-thirty, does that work for you?"

"I-it does."

"And will this be work or personal related."

"Both. "

"Thank you Miss Suzuki, please arrive 15 minutes prior your appointment. Please arrive with your companies paperwork, insurance information and a valid ID. We'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day."

"You too, Good-bye."

The lead scientist hung up the phone and slammed her head onto the desk. Why did she have to be awkward around people, especially on the phone? Ugh, no wonder why she couldn't have a higher position other than lead scientist and why nobody listened to her to begin with. Lifting her head, she scribbled the appointment date on the lime green sticky note and stuck it too her cell phone. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a busy day...

…...5:15 P.M. …...

She was right on schedule, pushing aside the fact that she happened to work a late shift in the labs. As she entered through the lobby, her lab coat whisked behind her as she walked with haste towards the front desk.

A familiar voice.

"Miss Suzuki?"

"Ah... Yes..."

Still awkward as ever...

"I'll need to verify your date of birth."

"June 23rd 1978."

"Alright, I'll just need to see your insurance card and the paper work from your place of work."

Yoko set her purse down on the counter and pulled out a vanilla folder and her rectangular wallet. Digging through what seemed to be like fifty billion business cards and Ids she finally was able to pull out her insurance information, thus handing it to the secretary. Waiting there patiently, she watched the blonde woman file the vanilla folder and put in the information from her insurance card. It wasn't long before the blonde secretary handed her back the insurance card which was soon tucked back safely in her wallet. That seemed to be all the paper work... No stupid clip board things to fill out. Thank god, or who ever was up there.

"Please have a seat, Doctor Lecter will be with you shortly." The woman shot Yoko a bright smile.

With the most serious look, Yoko could only nod her head before grabbing her purse and awkwardly sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area. How was this even going to go...

**HANNIBAL:**

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, regarded as one of the highest reviewed and recommended doctors for just about any mental illness or issue. Many patients and fellow colleges gave him their highest regards in his field saying he was second to none. He was always involved with the more cultured side of the communities as there have been some comments about his lavish dinner parties which people claimed were the best parties of the year. But those were mostly stories that were kept in the higher circles of society. But when it came to work some people described him as a man who could figure someone out in just a moment of meeting him.

The waiting room was nice, with comfortable chairs with elegant paintings hanged on the wall which looked to deserve to be in an art museum for all to see but the most interesting part was the small plate under that named who drew these wonderful pieces of art; Hannibal Lecter. He had drawn these pictures himself, a few minutes had passed as 5 minutes to 5:30pm the door of the waiting room finally opened as an older man in his late 50s coming out. Elegantly dressed as his husky frame was blocking from viewing inside but the man had his back turned to the waiting room as he was shaking what was probably Doctor Lecter's hand vigorously as he was speaking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Doctor Lecter. I didn't know I could but I did. You're a wonderful Doctor, thank you. I'll see you at our next appointment Doctor Lecter."

The man finished as soon a voice came from the room. His voice soft like velvet wih the smoothness like Silk with a small European accent but it was almost unnoticeable. His voice a bit deep but his voice clearly distinguishable from a crowd. He spoke calmly and educated.

"No need to thank me Mr. Watts, it's what you came here for. I'm delighted that I have helped you. Well talk again at our next appointment. Have a good day Mr. Watts." Doctor Lecter stated as he looked at him.

Mr. Watts soon smiled nodding as he waved away to Doctor Lecter and soon turned and left simply giving Ms. Suzuki a simply good morning. The voice behind the door finally appeared as Doctor Lecter finally appeared at the door.

He was a bit of a tall man that stood at 6'2ft, a proud slightly pale tone to his unmistakable features. His fair locks fashioned to the side of his face letting some of it cascade down the side of his face. Not one hair out of place from where he combed it. His hazel hues glancing around the waiting room before looking over at Ms. Suzuki. His facial features were smooth and strong, as if his structure was made to ignite some mystery and hide his true intentions with the charm of a beautiful stranger.

He was a tall with an athletic/lean build. It was obvious he worked out as his shoulders wide and strong but without exaggeration. His long athletic muscular arms that seemed so alluring yet deadly, steady like that of a surgeon. A long detailed abdomen looked thin as he has worked out quite a bit. Altogether, this was a sinful frame that required no notion of showing this was a man at his prime that had taken good care of himself. His clothing consisting of a navy blue business suit with a white long sleeve buttoned undershirt and a sapphire blue decorated with a lustrous design of class upon matching the suit perfectly. A pair of dress pants the same color as his suit jacket accompanied by a square buckle belt.

With a final touch of black pointed dress shoes to finish his look and aura about him. A soft smile appeared from his lips as he gazed over at her.

"Ms. Suzuki, please come in." He stated moving out of the door way holding the door open for her.

Waiting for her to come inside the room. If she came in the room he closed the door behind them to ensure privacy for them. His office room was lavish, a large number of shelves filled with books on different topics from psychiatry to great works of art and other cultural diverse works of art. His ebony wooden desk near the shelves as his computer on it with a few folders and papers organized nicely on his desk. There were also other desk filled with what looked artwork and hand drawn art by Doctor Lecter.

A few other items such as bust and small decorative statues and a few other objects. He slowly extended his hand toward the Victorian style furniture. Two chairs facing each other, one for Doctor Lecter and another for his patient. On the side there was also a long classic psychiatrist chair for patients to lay down and speak.

"Please choose whichever one you feel more comfortable with." He asked her waiting for her to take a seat anywhere she wished but if she didn't feel like sitting down he wouldn't force her.

He sat down in one of the chairs simply picking up a folder and and a note book which seemed to probably have information about her and such.

"So before we begin do you have any questions about me or any concerns. Feel free to tell me." He asked her as his gaze fixed on her waiting for any questions or concerns she may have.


	2. Chapter 2: A Casual Meeting

**Yoko**

Patiently, she waited for her name to be called. Chocolate pools gazed blankly at one of the paintings, diving into the depths of her mind.

'I should have brought a book... or work things... yes, like work things...'

She thought to herself.

'I could be making proper use of my time instead of sitting here staring at a work of art. But, mother always used to say that it was a good thing to admire art and to understand the emotions and story behind it.'

The sound of the door opening made Yoko jump almost out of her seat. It was almost as if she was ripped from her very own thoughts. Fidgeting a bit to hide the fact that she was just startled she began to patiently wait while what seemed to be Doctor Lecter talking to someone who seemed to have the last name of Watts. From the looks of it her was good with clientele. It wasn't long before she heard the musical notes of her name slipping from the psychiatrist's lips. Slowly, the virologist stood up from her seat. She was rather petite, only standing at about 5'3.

Long raven locks moved with the femme's posture, brushing against her her pale visage. One would almost think that she was terminally ill. Or? Maybe she just needed some sunlight. The fact that she was skinny as a rail didn't help much. But, it wasn't like it was the bad kind of skinny. It was just a healthy skinny. A CDC lab coat that went down to about her knees whisked with her figure. The gold name plate reading "Dr. Suzuki" reflected off the lights in the room. Her appearance was professional A white dress shirt accenting a black blazer and black dress skirt. While she strolled over towards the Mr. Lecter she situated the black purse upon her left shoulder. The crisp white lab coat and fitted blazer rolled up just enough to reveal something grotesque. Something out of this world. From the looks of it, it was almost like someone took a bite right into her arm. The area painted with black veins and what seemed to be permanent bruising. An aura of mystery surrounded her. Maybe it was the fact that she barely uttered a word. There was no tone of excitement or anger.

Upon entering the room, a sense of wonder filled her eyes. The artwork, the set up... so beautiful. It was a sudden change from the normal environment she was used to. Being surrounded by bright florescent lights, the mumblings of scientists, the whirr of machines and the fizzle of chemicals being used. This room, it was far from the chaos she was used to. Instead it felt, peaceful.

When the seat was offered to her, she chose the chair on the right and took a seat.

"Thank you"

Her voice soft, but, just a little over a whisper.

Sliding her purse off her arm she placed it comfortably in her lap. Crossing her ankles she moved them to an angle.

She waited, watching Dr. Lecter get situated. She wanted to be sure that he had nothing else to say before starting to ramble like one would do to a therapist. When he had asked if she had any questions or concerns, she looked up towards the ceiling and pressed a finger to her lips in thought. Her gaze returned back to Dr. Lecter, placing her hand back on top of her purse.

"To be honest, I only have one question and one concern. Where did you find all these pieces of art? I find them extremely lovely. It really creates an ambiance. And my only concern is knowing that everything I say will stay in this room. This is my first time seeing a therapist or really ever having to pay someone to listen to me tell them about my day and for them to figure out what is wrong with me. I've read the reviews on your Yelp page, and on your website. I just want to feel like I can trust you..."

Trust, that seemed to be her ongoing thing ever since Raccoon city. She always wanted to know if she could trust someone. Essentially knowing that every single person she has come in contact with will have her life in their hands. Of course, over the years she had learned that she can't even trust everyone on just a whim. How naïve she was.

The virologist bit down on her lip. A hope of being able to trust him was glinting in her eyes. But, what would she be trusting him with? It was her dark past, her tragedies, her struggle.

**HANNIBAL**

Hannibal had welcomed her in his office as she watched her take a seat in the chair over the bed like psychiatrist bed. He nodded as he seemed to gather what seemed like a small black leather notepad from his desk. He watched as he slowly made his way toward the leather chair that sat in front of her. He simply opened up his notepad taking out a black pen which looked quite unique, almost handcrafted personally for him.

Hannibal watched her carefully as he didn't write anything as of yet, he soon noticed her gaze wondering around the room. He heard her question and with a slight smile he spoke.

"Those are my drawings, all the drawings you see are mine as well the ones in the waiting room. I have quite the interest in the arts." Hannibal stated before putting his attention back to her.

"Tell me Ms. Suzuki which artwork calls out to you the most if you could tell me." Hannibal asked, his words never seemed like commands.

They seemed like if your conscience was asking a question of their opinion. He never forced an answer a patient didn't want to say themselves as he waited for an answer. His pen in hand, which if she decided to tell him which one he would make a small note in his pad. The moment she finished he leaned a bit forward from his seat looking her directly in her eyes. His gaze was not menacing or dominant but rather it was gentle, it only showed interest and the small smile upon his lips didn't hurt. Quite the charming smile he had.

"Don't you worry about patient-doctor confidentiality. Everything you tell me I will never share a word with anybody but you. Even do there have been times when certain government authorities have tried to force me to tell them what I know but I have never spilled a word. Trust me Ms. Suzuki, confidentiality is something you don't have to worry about."

Hannibal leaned slowly back into his chair before speaking once more.

"Trust is built with time and dependence on another person. You can tell me whatever you desire; I will never once judge you nor criticist you for what you tell me. This is your time; we can talk about anything you want." Hannibal stated reminding her that this session was about her.

He wasn't the center of this session but it was about her and what she had in mind or felt like talking about. Lightly clearing his throat he did speak.

"But while you are visiting me I ask you that you get plenty of sleep. I will give you a Doctor's note that will tell your organization to let you decide what the most suitable hours for you to work are. Also I recommend you go out in the sun more. You might develop a vitamin D deficiency." Hannibal stated soon reaching for his pen once more as this time his gaze seemed fixed on hers; he almost seemed to watch her reactions.

He wrote a few notes on his pad before continuing.

"Your work is very stressful and takes up a lot of mental strain which sleep lessens. I also recommend you eat a few sweets since the brain needs glucose to lower your stress levels. So if you could just follow these directions I would highly appreciate that. It will be your first step in feeling better. Now, shall we get to discussing what you came here for? Your organization has sent over some files they wish for me to be filling out on their behalf. I personally think these are an intrusion on our time."

Hannibal stated reaching inside his notepad pulling out some papers that seemed to be part of her company. The company seemed to a pharmaceutical company that simply made new drugs to cure daily illness. Well that was the front of the company on the paper.

"So I can simply just fill it out telling them everything is ok with you so we can focus on helping you and not just giving what some higher up wants."

With that simple statement and proof he already showed that eh wasn't here to merely fill out paper work but actually try to help her get better. A bold move done quite well as he placed the papers on a small table next to him faced down. He finally turned his attention back to her.

"Now, we can finally get to what you really need. So what do you wish to speak to me about Ms. Suzuki?" Hannibal asked as this time he simply waited patiently for her to answer.

He didn't rush her nor did his gaze looked judgmental. He simply waited for her to begin to speak with the calmness expression on his face.


End file.
